1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for use in an injection molding machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known is, for example, an injection molding machine as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln Kokai Publication No. 2001-191383.
An injection molding machine may use various kinds of controls, such as in the injection, in measuring, in mold opening and closing, in extruding, and in the application of temperature.
In the injection molding machine of the above Publication, control of the injection molding is performed by a specific control device that is usable only for the injection molding machine.
A type of Control of an actuator in the injection molding machine, as well as measuring, mold opening/closing and extrusion operations is selected depending on whether an electrical operation type or a hydraulic type is used.
Thus, the use of such control types differs depending on whether an electrical type of operation, a hydraulic type of operation or a hybrid type of operation is used.
In the prior art, when a control target is an electrical operation of an actuator, a dedicated control device has been used and, when the control target is a hydraulic operation, a corresponding special control device has been used.
Therefore, the conventional injection molding device requires a dedicated control device. As a result it is difficult to provide a general-purpose machine.